Armenians
forces took the heads of decapitated Armenians as trophies, outraging civilised peoples the world over. This pro-Armenian poster advertises these atrocities.]] The Armenians are a nation and ethnic group which originated in the Caucasus and the Armenian Highland. It is estimated that there are 8 million Armenians around the world. There is a large concentration of Armenians in the Caucasus, especially in Armenia, and there is a significant presence in Georgia, Iran, Russia, and Ukraine. As a result of the Armenian genocide, which happened during World War I, a large number of survivors fled to many countries throughout the world, such as France, the United States, Argentina and the Levant. Christianity began to spread in Armenia soon after Jesus Christ's death, due to the efforts of two of his apostles, St. Thaddeus and St. Bartholomew. In the early 3rd century, Arsacid Armenia became the first nation to adopt Christianity as a state religion. Armenians in Atlantis The government of the Ottoman Empire perpetrated infamous massacres of Armenians in the 19th century. Consul Leland Newton of Atlantis was distressed when his colleague Jeremiah Stafford seemed to draw inspiration from this precedent, when Stafford suggested that they suppress the Atlantean Servile Insurrection as bloodily as possible.Liberating Atlantis, p. 213. Literary comment The suggestion that an Armenian Genocide took place several decades earlier than in OTL is an unexplained butterfly effect of this timeline. Armenians in "Les Mortes d'Arthur" Armenians were one of several nationalist groups threatening the Arab World during the Sixty-sixth Winter Games. Armenians in Southern Victory In the late 1910s and early 1920s, Armenian residents of the Ottoman Empire were the victims of a systematic genocide perpetuated by the Turks. The United States, to which a number of Armenian immigrants had moved over the years, attempted to recruit Kaiser Wilhelm II to lead an international protest, but the Germans, reluctant to alienate their powerful Turkish ally (all three nations were in the Central Powers), left Philadelphia looking like a "pack of chumps". During the Second Great War, the Armenians mounted a resistance movement highlighted by a people bombing campaign against their Turkish overlords, with Entente support. When the extent of the Confederate Population Reduction became internationally known, the only reference points to which anyone could compare it were the Armenian genocide and the Russian pogroms against the Jews, but these were dwarfed by the PR's sheer magnitude. During his Crimes against Humanity trial, mass murderer Jefferson Pinkard had his defense lawyer Jonathan Moss point out that no one ever suggested prosecuting the Sultans for killing the Armenians, and argued by analogy that the Confederates could not be prosecuted for killing their own subjects. The court was not impressed by this reasoning. Armenians in The War That Came Early Anastas Mouradian was an Armenian pilot in the Soviet Air Force, and felt quite alienated and out of place in the Russian-dominated environment - though he made a big effort not to show it. In the later part of the war he was assigned an Azeri co-pilot. Though the Christian Armenians and Muslim Azeris were hereditary enemies, Mouradian still felt that the two of them - having a shared geographical and historical background - had more in common than either one had with the Russians around them.Two Fronts, p. 43-46. See also *Vaspurakaners, a group of people in the Videssos Series who are largely based on Armenians. References Armenians Category:Genocide Category:Atlantis Armenians Armenians Category:The War That Came Early